In The Cold Rain, I Stand Alone and Fight
by A True Criminal Mind
Summary: A story about Spencer Reid as an 11 year old boy in his 3rd year of high school. Not sure If I'll keep going, review please.


_**Hello all. I just wanted to write this, not sure if I will continue it or not, it depends on the reviews, do you guys like it? Its really just something that popped into my head while writing an essay for my AP English class, and I wanted to post it, see what you guess think. **_

_**The story is basically about Spencer Reid when he's 11 years old and in his 3rd**__** year of high school. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**-Genius**_

_**OoOoOoOo**_

"**Oh, hello Spencer, please, come in," the school councilor smiled.**

**A young boy appeared in her doorway. He had medium length wavy brown hair, giant thick glasses, and was wearing a white, blue and green argyle sweater vest over a white long sleeved polo shirt accompanied by black slacks and dress shoes. She sighed. He was only 4 feet and 9 inches tall, she didn't know how much he weighed, but she didn't want to know; whatever it was, it wasn't enough.**

**He came in quietly and sat in the large plastic chair across from her at her desk. **

_**Please don't ask.**_

"**So, how are you feeling?" She asked kindly.**

**The little boy shrugged.**

"**Spencer, how did you get that black eye?"**

_**Great, she asked.**_

**Again, he shrugged.**

_**He can't be OK**_**, she thought. He was only 11 in his 3****rd**** year of high school. He was not OK.**

"**How is your family?"**

**This time, he didn't shrug, he looked down at the carpet.**

"**Spencer?"**

**Silence.**

"**Spencer?"**

**Silence.**

**The school councilor sighed, "Fine, just get to your class."**

**The child practically ran out of her office.**

_**Why do I have to go there every week? Its not like they don't see what's happening, they just don't care! She doesn't care, no one does…**_

_**No one cares about you…**_

_**You are weak…**_

_**Stupid…**_

_**Useless…**_

_**Tiny…**_

_**You are not wanted…**_

_**Know one really cares…**_

_**They're all lying to you…**_

_**Why are you even still living?**_

**Spencer Reid sighed as he walked into the bathroom and set his books down on the little shelf above the garbage can.**

**He walked into a stall and locked it. He took off his belt and fastened it around his neck.**

_**Why are you even still living?**_

**His soft sobs were unheard.**

_**Mom…**_

**He took the belt off from around his neck. He knew he was gifted, and thought that maybe someday he could really help people, and that his mother need him. She cared about him. She loved him. So he should live, he really wanted to. He had gotten the idea from a lame soap opera that his mother always watched.**

_**Not a very good idea! **_**He laughed aloud.**

_**I'm so dramatic…**_

**Now he smiled, and remembered that he was loved.**

**As he refastened his belt where it belonged, he heard boys come into the bathroom.**

**Seniors.**

**As Spencer walked out of the stall, one of them knocked his books purposely into the garbage can.**

"**Oops!" He and all his friends laughed.**

**Spencer sighed as he dug them out of the garbage can.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**At the end of the day, he walked home in the cold rain. It was a long walk, and he didn't have a jacket. 4 seniors drove by in their car and splashed him. He was now officially soaking wet and freezing cold.**

**And so he walked on.**

**Then, another car pulled up beside him. It was another 3****rd**** year high school kid like he was, only she was the proper age. She was in his math and biology class.**

**She opened the passenger side door.**

"**Hey kiddo, need a lift?" She shouted kindly through the pouring rain.**

**He shook his head no and kept walking. The car followed his pace.**

"**Look kid, I may not know you, you may not know me, anyway, you are going to die if you keep walking in this rain. Get in."**

**He looked up and gratefully hopped in the car.**

**It was warm and dry inside.**

"**I'm Sarah," She said sweetly. She had straight black hair that was cut into a short bob, and bright green eyes.**

"**S-Spencer Re-eid," He was shivering.**

**She sighed and turned up the heat.**

"**I saw what those boys did to you outside today, with the whole fight and you getting the black eye. Man, how do you do it?" Sarah mumbled.**

"**W-Well, I always just remember that there is someone out there, with a worse story t-han mine," He smiled in reply.**

_**This is going to be a long drive…**_


End file.
